User blog:Segamad66/EPIC RAP BATTLES No.95: Pierre and Justin Trudeau vs George H.W. and George W. Bush
It's the big mid-finale! Here we go!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY PIERRE AND JUSTIN TRUDEAU VS GEORGE H.W. AND GEORGE W. BUSH BEGIN! Pierre Trudeau It's the right honourable gentlemen, the 15th prime minister of Canada. Pierre Elliot Trudeau is going to win this battle, like that recount in Florida. I'm the swinging young bachelor, married Margaret Sinclair. Earned my law degree from Montreal, but I bet you don't even care. Started out as Pearson's secretary and went from justice minister to the top. Soon became the most admired Prime Minister and I just couldn't stop. I won 4 elections, Trudeaumania swept across the nation. Turns out people want universal health care and more immigration. Supported the Asbestos Strike and had a vote on Quebec sovereignty. Lead me to be the 3rd longest prime minister in modern history. Got a black belt in judo, just watch me reasonably perform before you start to passionately buckle. So it's time for me to take a long walk in the snow, so I don't have to hear your fuddle duddle. George H.W. Bush George Herbert Walker Bush, 4 names you can't forget. As this 41st president is about to get the US out of debt. President outranks prime minister, Canada's outranked by the USA. You can say we are like two bad neighbours 'cause we fight over nafta everyday. I was born in Connecticut and served in the US navy for world war 2. Graduated from Yale then moved to Texas 'cause I had business stuff to do. You got defeated by Joe Clark, while I went on to launch an oil company. Ran for US senate but ended up as Reagan's running buddy. Went on to become president with my wife, who I met being a bachelor. Now I know you hate him Pierre, but Nixon made me fucking UN ambassador. You lost your dad when you were 15, I'd lead my son to victory. So I will pass over to your son before they start an ethics inquiry. Justin Trudeau JT is on the mic, the liberal leader who gives out significant speeches. I'm popular with voters whether I'm doing blackface or wearing breeches. I was born on christmas, I was a gift to the Canadian public. Canada's a constitutional monarchy while the US is a republic. I've been a camp counsellor, snowboard instructor and a nightclub bouncer. That's more jobs than your whole family, from Jeb to Billy Bush the announcer. Supported the zinc miners 'cause the plan for Nahanni river was too sinister. I ran for liberal leader, won, then became the 23rd Canadian prime minister. I'm a feminist who keeps campaign promises, wanna smoke a joint? But come on Bush senior! You can't use the Panama invasion as a political point. Whether it's receiving gifts from Pat Nixon or a charity boxing match, I know about low blows. It isn't just Ottawa stepping up Georges, bring what you got Bush junior. Here you go! George W. Bush It's the 43rd president about to spit out 43 seconds of killer rhymes. But this time noone is going to end up dead, like the Iraq war, this time. There's a hurricane coming through, but it's name isn't Katrina. This governor of Texas is about to have the last laugh like a hyena. Established my own oil company, followed in my father's footsteps. Throw your shoes at me and I'll dodge them with the reflexes of my triceps. It's George Bush junior, the man who survives assassination attempts. American maybe addicted to oil, but you two are addicted to lying to tempt, The Canadian public, by saying the cabinet will be given a larger role. Keep lying about your economy, you're just digging yourself a larger hole. Under my leadership no child gets left behind 'cause I'm a true American patriot. So whether I'm a Texas ranger or air nation guard, atleast I'm not Canadian. WHO WON? WHO's NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts